


Dr. Hopper

by Xienta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ...I'm sorry, Dangan Ronpa 3 - Freeform, High School, Inanimate Objects, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xienta/pseuds/Xienta
Summary: Cold air radiated from the big, square machine. The buzz of the refrigerator so heavy, it almost made the white steel shake in the process. Placing a hand on the condensed Perspex, fingers smoothing against the wet, cold material. Komaeda made a hum of approval at the touch, effectively cooling him down a little. Ever wondered how Komaeda got so many Dr. Hoppers?





	Dr. Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't try this at home.

It was a particularly hot day at Hope’s Peak Academy.

Komaeda tugged at his white collar, loosening the red tie a little in the process. A clouded sigh left pale lips as he walked on the shadowed pathway. Lucky for him, there were plenty of trees blocking the sun, and the occasional rustling of the leaves was to only sound to be heard in the quiet area. He looked around, strands of white swinging in the air as he did. Not a single person in sight.

It must’ve been his luck to find such a nice, excluded and shaded place. He giggled to himself at the thought, a small skip in his step as he moved towards a lonely bench sitting under one of the bigger trees.

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead. No matter how delightful the shade was, he could still feel the penetrating heat heavy in the air. A hand swiping away the moist on his head, he carefully and gently removed his brown jacket. Komaeda was only one of the few who actually wore the given uniform regularly. Most of his classmates would show up with their casual wear while the white-haired man had to get up early to assemble the 3 pieced suit.

He didn’t mind that, he thought, running a finger over the delicate fabric of his tie. The uniform pulsed out integrity, a mixture of soft cotton and rich colors. It would be stupid for him not to wear the clothes that symbolized what the school stood for. _Hope_.

A slight shudder went down his spine at those words, gripping his sleeved arm lightly. He still couldn’t believe he was accepted into such and exceptional school, and he was going to enjoyed every second of it before his pendulum of luck would swing back to misfortune again. He swallowed hard at the thought, only then realizing how utterly _dry_ his throat was. Breathing in heavily, air brushed against his trachea like sandpaper. Eyes looming around, setting on a single vending machine a few meters from him. Feeling as if lady luck had treated him once again, he got up happily, leaving his jacket hanging over the bench.

Cold air radiated from the big, square machine. The buzz of the refrigerator so heavy, it almost made the white steel shake in the process. Placing a hand on the condensed Perspex, fingers smoothing against the wet, cold material. Komaeda made a hum of approval at the touch, effectively cooling him down a little.

[Please insert ¥1000]

The orange text filled the black of the small screen just above a number pad. He checked his pockets, withdrawing a single bill. The number ‘1000’ staring up at him as he looked at it, smiling. How fortunate! Swiftly pushing said bill into the machine as his fingers glided over the number ‘7’ on the small keyboard, pressing it gently as if he was afraid to break the thing.

“That’s odd…” He mused after the machine gave no reply. “I put in a thousand yen and pushed the button, but it’s not coming out.” He patted his brown slacks, palms searching to see if it had any more money left in its pockets. When he came out empty handed, he let out a sigh. “I am so unlucky.”

He could _kill_ for a drink right now, he puffed.

Eyes falling back to the small text screen, Noticing that the letters on it had changed. Reading the bright orange slowly; [You want a drink?] Eyes slowly blinked, reading it again, and _again_. Did the machine just ask him a question? He must be getting a heat stroke.

He nodded his head anyway, as to not wanting to disappoint the hunk of metal before him.

The screen went black for a second, turning on again with new orange words neatly inside of the text. Well, _word_ , that is. [Strip] Eyes widened, the poor boy was so confused right now. Strip what? What did the thing want from him? As if the machine could understand him, he asked carefully “…Strip what?” He was hitting himself on the head for talking to a vending machine, a _vending machine_.

[Strip your shirt]

Amazed that it actually worked, Komaeda looked at the words flashing in front of him. “Will I get my drink, then?” He asked as if he talked to inanimate objects daily.

[Do it]

The letters glowed impatiently, and before turning his head left and right again to see if he was still alone he roamed his hands towards his green and red sweater vest. His fingers toying with the soft fabric at the end for a little, before tugging it up, removing it from his torso slowly.

Keeping the piece of clothing in his hand, not wanting to get dirtied on the ground, he looked back at the machine. “Is this good?”

[Keep going] A blush crept over pale cheekbones, loosening his tie so it would hang over his delicate neck limply. He was getting delirious from the heat and his dry throat, he wanted, _needed_ hydration. A finger swiftly popping open the uppermost button on his white shirt, revealing the nearly as white skin underneath. He _swore_ he could hear the vending machine whir just a little louder at the sight of his skin.

Button after button was being opened, showing more flesh each time the hard, white nubs were tugged at. After popping open the last one, he shrugged off the shirt, along with his tie, the smooth fabric gliding of his equally smooth skin. His head looked back at the machine again, the question of ‘is this enough’ dancing in gray orbs.

[Pants too] Was the simple answer the machine gave him. Komaeda complied, he had to admit the wind blowing against his skin felt wonderful cooling. He unbuttoned his pants and swiftly unzipped them, removing his shoes before gliding the slacks down his skinny legs.

Komaeda stood with his clothes clutched against his chest, only wearing his checkered boxer. The stone of the path underneath his feet feeling harsh and cold. “Could I get my drink now-?” He questioned slowly, the machine buzzing as it dropped a small, skinny glass bottle of coke into the opening.

He quickly took it, afraid the machine would _somehow_ take it back again and ask for more weird requests. Lips touched the coolness of the bottle’s neck, savoring in the cold drops of condensed water rolling down it. Placing the stack of clothing on a clean spot on the pathway, he swiftly opened the bottle, the sounds of fizzing reaching his ears as he took a big gulp of the cold, brown liquid.

It felt _amazing_ , he thought as the sugary sweet beverage ran down his throat, eagerly drinking half the bottle in one swing. A dribble of the cola running down his chin as the took in a deep, shuddering breath.

He was about to thank the machine in front of him when he noticed the words on the small textbox had changed once again.

[Kiss me]

Komaeda dazed, how could one kiss a machine? But the frosted glass looked very welcoming right now, feeling his body inch toward it unconsciously. Bottle in one hand, while the other one trailed it over the coldness of the machine, chest pressing against it carefully. “A-Aah…” The cold felt stingy against his sensitive skin, feeling his nipples harden against the chill of it.

He stopped another moan from rolling over his lips by pressing it against the machine like it had told him to do. His hot breath clouding the cold glass as his mouth moved against it.

When he pressed his boxer-clad hips against the machine as well, the machine started to hum louder, making the metal shake harshly. “… _Oooh_ ” The vibrations against his groin feeling _amazing_ , stirring his cock to harden against the cold material.

Tongue darting out against the glass, drool falling down it as he moved it feverishly as he rubbed his hips against the metal. Strands of white clinging to his damp skin as he humped the cold in front of him, staring at the neat orange font, [Good boy] Komeada shivered, a hand going down his boxers to stroke himself as he kept mouthing the glass pressed against him. Thumb prodding against the slit, he ran blunt nails over the sensitive skin before finally squeezing his palm shut over his leaking length.

His boxers had fell over his hips with all the moving he did, slowly gliding down over his trembling legs as he pumped his cock harder. A buzzing sound from the machine made him focus his eyes on the black box of text again.

[More]

Komaeda shuddered at the command, whimpering as his palm left the heat of his length. Assuring himself that he would feel even _better_ later, he picked up the neglected bottle of coke, feeling the remaining splash against the clear glass.

Pouring some of it into his palm before gulping the last of the brown, sweet beverage into his mouth. He let his fingers ghost over to his hip, over a globe of his ass as it came in contact with the quivering heat underneath him. Blunt fingernails twirling around the muscle, making it sticky with the liquid in the process.

A moan rolled over his tongue, swishing the coke inside of him, as the tip of his index finger moved past the heat, a stingy heat started to develop as he pushed it in slowly. It’s not as if Komaeda was foreign to the feeling, he had fingered himself a couple of times before already. But now he was being in a public place, torn between the heat of his lower regions and the cold of the metal he was propped against to, and it made his head spin faster than ever before.

He moaned and whimpered when he wiggled his finger inside. It felt so _good_. Slowly pushing it in and out to stimulate the tight muscle before adding a second finger. He tried searching for his prostate, but being in the position he was in, his fingers couldn’t reach the spot he loved to abuse so much. He sighed frustratingly, he wanted the release, he wanted to press against the bundle of nerves that made his knees buckles and let him see stars behind his eyes.

The heaviness of the now empty glass coke bottle in his hand slowly becoming more prominent. It was surprisingly narrow, with a long neck. The opening of the bottle barely two fingers wide as its neck curved off into a width of a little more than 3 fingers before the middle of bottle rounded out for it to contain most of its, now missing, liquid. The neck was a little longer than his fingers, he had to be able to reach the desired spot with this without hurting himself with the thickness that was inches under it.

Quickly adding another finger, stretching himself impatiently, he slicked up the bottle’s neck with saliva and some of the brown beverage which still lay on his tongue. His dick weeping in anticipation. He removed his hand a little too fast, replacing the heat of his fingers with the cold of the bottle. In a swift flick of the wrist, the mouth of the bottle intruding into the never-ending heat.

“F-Fuck…” The object felt foreign, his muscles trying to push it away while his hips jerked back into it. Slowly sliding more of the bottles neck inside, searching desperately for the spot that made him scream in pleasure. He could feel the machine against him whirring more violently, the window of text failing as the orange letters were mangled against each other, spouting gibberish. He decided to grind his hips against the metal one last time before bending his body over a little, making the neck of the bottle inside of him go deeper and-

“ _A-AAAAAAHHH!!_ ”

His eyesight started to fade into blackness, mouth falling open and letting some of the cola that was still swirling in his mouth spill over. Hand furiously snapping the bottle against the same spot, not wanting to lose the amazing sensation.

His dick started to twitch, streams of pre-cum running over the shaft. He was close, so _close_. Hips bucking against the bottle while he was fucking himself with it. Moans spilling over continuously as he felt his hand and chest go slippery against the cold Perspex in front of him. Muscles clamping down hard, surprised the glass didn’t break under the immense pressure.

Pushing the bottle in one last time, he let his head fall back into a silence moan. Cum splattering over his stomach and the machine in front of him. This caused the machine in front of him to shudder hard, vibrating the ground under it as all the lights inside it went out, green cans spewing from the machines opening.

Komaeda slid down the machine, his legs too weak to hold him anymore, as he sat in front of it, leaning against the trembling machine, shaking just as heavily himself. He breathed hard, eyesight dazed as he tried to focus on the images dancing in front of him before giving up and simply closing his eyes as he tried to compose himself. His sounds of moans and pants slowly subduing around him as he basked in the afterglow.

The trembling stopped and the quietness was welcomed to his ears. He felt his hand fell on something cold and smooth, opening his eyes to see it was. A small, green can with white words saying ‘ _Dr. Hopper_ ’. Coming down his high, he noticed a mountain of the same cans sprawled over the ground. Komaeda’s lips left a breathy laugh.

“I really am lucky, after all.”

 

-

 

Hinata stood frozen. A couple of days ago he had found a nice park at the end of the academy, and he was strolling over there on his break to take a nap on his usual bench under the tree. His previous place next to the fountain getting too crowded for him to properly doze off into sleep.

But instead of the usual nothingness that was in between the rustling trees, he found another student;

Butt naked,

Against the white vending machine,

 _Fucking_ a glass bottle.

His eyes focusing on the others panting face, mouth agape with drool and a brown, sticky liquid oozing out over swollen lips. Cheeks dusted prettily with a wonderful pink blush, contrasting against the otherwise flawless white skin, and eyes half-lidded, Gray focusing into nothingness.

Hinata swallowed as the other boy shuddered, A coke bottle being pushed in and out of him vigorously, the clearness of the glass giving him a good look of the other boy’s pink muscle clamping over it. Moans filling the air as the bottle was angled up inside the twitching hole continuously.

Suddenly, the bob of white hair snapped back, head falling back as he opened his mouth widely, with no sounds leaving his pink lips. White eyelashes fluttering shut as his fragile frame shook, a stream of white splattering against his flat stomach.

The brunet moaned at the sight, green eyes never leaving the boy’s body as he saw him glide down the machine. A sound of aluminum hitting the ground broke him from his daze, Hinata hid behind a tree, slowly scooting back to the entrance of the school. Quickly leaving the scene before the strange guy could come down from his afterglow, his pants uncomfortably tight as he walked away.

He _really_ wanted a coke right now.

**Author's Note:**

> /This fic was bought you by Coca-Cola/
> 
> ...It wasn’t please don’t sue me.


End file.
